What a Tangle Web!
by Marie.Jen4
Summary: "HS senior Bella is pregnant. She thinks Jake is the father, but what happens when she finds out that she slept with Edward, too? Who is the real father of her babies? AH. Rated MA."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Boy issues

I was in my senior year of high school. My friends were Alice, Emily, Leah, and Rachel. I didn't like Rachel at first, but once I got to know her she wasn't that bad. Rachel and I didn't get along at first, but now we all were very good friends. We all like to hung out and go to the mall to shop and Go to the movies to see a movie once in a while.. We also like talking about boys that we like.

Alice and I grew up down the road from each other. It was nice; we were like sisters. She was always over at my house or I was always at her house. She knew most of my secrets and I definitely knew hers But that started to change when she met my older brother, Jasper

My brother thinks he's in love with Alice. She's a very shy girl and had never actually had a boyfriend before. That makes me afraid that Jasper is going to hurt Alice, but I was getting tired of Jasper asking me to ask Alice out all the time so I told him to go for it

My love life was awesome. I had two all-star jocks in the palm of my hand: Edward, and Rachel's brother, Jake. Edward played basketball and hockey, and Jake played baseball. Two all-star jocks. Yeah, you heard me: two jocks in the palm of my hand.

Edward's brother is Emmett. He's easy to love, except he's engaged to Jessica . (I was surprised that she said yes to him.)

But life wasn't perfect.

Mike Newton, a total dork, has a crush on me.I can't say anything bad about him since we are all friends, but his girlfriend, Rose, is a first-class peach...not.

I play softball and field hockey, at least I did until I found out that I was pregnant. I told you, life isn't perfect.

You see, I had been with Sam since 7th grade; but in my freshman year we had a fight because I wanted to go college and Sam didn't want me go to college for some reason. that's why we had our fight. He wanted me to stay here, but I wanted more out of life. My goal is to be a teacher. I know the pay isn't great, but I love kids. Sam wants to be waiter. My dad told me that Sam was useless and he's right; waiters only make eight dollars an hour and plus tips. Anyway, our relationship came to an end after that fight. So it was time to move on with our lives. But Sam and I are still friends.

Jake and Edward will be going to the same college as I am They are both more serious about an good education, like me.(*) I think it is a competition to see who gets me first. They are always arguing over me

One day after a game , Alice told me that Jake and Edward were arguing over who would take me to the prom. I fooled them because I asked Alice if I could borrow Jasper and we made it a group date. Jake and Edward showed up, too. It was fun to get them back it was fun. I usually am not like that, but they both our fighting over me. By the end of the prom I ended up with Jake, and Edward was very disappointed.

Some people think Edward is no good because he was in juvenile hall for badly injuring a little girl when he was only 15 years old . He had stolen a car while he was drinking, which he was underage in the first place, He took off like a bad out of hell, he didn't pay much attention to where,So he hit the young girl and took off a few miles down the road, His buzz wore off by than, that's when he realize what he done, so he turned around and headed back to the girl to try to save her,he tried to save her but when he did, the cops were there ,that's when he got arrested. I know my parents. That's why I know my parents won't let me be with him. Phil and Rene won't accept him, and that's how I ended up with Jake. I not saying Jake is perfect; he was busted last year for underage drinking. My parents don't know that because they wouldn't go for him either. They really wanted me to date Mike. I am Miss Prim and Proper. I never got into trouble until this year when I went to a friend's party and made a mistake. I got knocked up

Yes, I am pregnant. I haven't told my parents yet. I haven't told Jake yet. I don't know what to tell Jake, but the only reason I would stay with Jake is for the baby. I really want to be with Edward and it will break his heart to know that I am pregnant with Jake's baby.

Alice is going with me to the doctor, she's the only one that knows . I can't tell Rachel because she is Jake's sister. I want to wait for the perfect moment to tell Jake. Maybe he will tell Edward. I can't bear to tell Edward myself.

I can feel the tension in my body when I mention both names. I just want to be happy. Am I happy now? I don't know. My life is going to be upside for a long time. I don't know if I want to keep the baby or have an abortion. I'm only 18 yrs old. I'm supposed to be heading out for college in a few months. I might never get my degree now.

But let's get to the present day. I was on my way to the library to study for a big test when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and, sure enough, it was Edward. He followed me to the library.

" Bella, what's wrong ?" he asked.

" Oh, sorry Edward. I was just thinking about something," I answered.

"Is everything okay with you and Jake; you know you are always welcome to be with me," he said

"Yes, I know, but my parents won't accept you," I admitted.

"No matter whatever is bothering you, you can tell me Bella," he said.

"No, I'm fine."

"You don't look so okay.

"I am just tired; I was up most of my night studying and thinking," I went back to my studies. I didn't have time to to talk; I needed to keep my grades above a C or else I won't be able to go to the college that I want to attend . Edward looked over at me and smiled. I wanted to tell him what was wrong, but I was afraid that he would be upset with me. Edward and I were closer now than we ever were.

"Bella, please tell me , I can tell something is wrong and that something is bothering you."

"Edward listen; I am fine."

"Fine. Be that the way," he said.

" Please Edward," I begged

" I though were were close."

"We are close. It's that I don't want to talk about it." I looked down at my textbook.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" he asked.

"I can't; I am going somewhere with Alice," I answered.

"How about later when you get back?" Edward asked.

" Look , I have to study for tomorrow's test."

I tried to ignore Edward; I could feel his foot playing my mine. When he put his arm around me, I wanted to kiss him and I did. I shouldn't have kissed Edward. Yeah, I know I am dumb. When I pulled way from him there stood Alice. She looked shocked. She pointed her finger at me. I just looked at Edward and back at Alice. She grabbed my hand and walked me out to the hallway.

"What in hell are you doing?" she asked

" I couldn't resist," I answered truthfully. "Jake's not here."

"Good thing or he will kill Edward," Alice said.

"Alice, just calm down; it was only one kiss

"You can't go out with Edward; your parents will kick you out ."

"Yes, I know, so it's better if no one know what just happened," I said, as Edward walked out of the library

Later, I wasn't feeling that greatest. At the doctor's office, I was my nervous, and I had to wait for a little while before I could be seen. I kept thinking about things, like how I didn't eat much of my lunch because Edward was staring at me . I know I was looking at him too but... And then there was the library. I didn't know why I kissed him. Maybe because my boyfriend wasn't there or maybe I really wanted to break up with Jake. How would that be fair to Jake; it is his child that I'm carrying?

Alice and I were reading parenting magazines when the doctor's assistant called me in to the exam room. Alice came along with me. I looked over at her and smiled. She didn't smile back as she sat down.

"So Isabella , how have you been?" the assistant asked.

"Well, I have been okay. Just tired and miserable," I answered.

"Yeah, she has been," Alice chimed in.

"That's normal for a pregnancy," the woman said

"It is?" I didn't know

"Yeah, everyone that comes here during their pregnancy says that."

I just looked over at Alice and shrugged my shoulders. Alice nodded and smiled at me for the first time since she saw what happened in the library. I was starting to regret kissing Edward. I don't know why I even did it, but it is all over and done with so I should stop thinking about it.

"The doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes," the assistant said before she walked out of the room

Neither Alice nor I said a word. It was strange; usually Alice talked my ear off, but this time she didn't. A few minutes later Dr. Charlie came in with a warm smile.

" Hey Bella, how are you today?" he asked

"Tried and grumpy," I answered

"Yeah I know , so your here for a check up."

"Yeah, but my parent don't know," I said.

"Yeah, she is afraid to tell them the news." Alice had to open her mouth.

" You didn't tell your parents yet?" he asked.

" No, I am not going to until I tell the father of the baby," I replie

"Have you made up your mind about what your going to do?" he asked, as he checked my vital signs

" I want to keep the baby but sometimes I don't." I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' Note: Please note that the title of the story has changed, but it is still the same story! Thanks :).

* * *

Chapter Two

As Alice and I left the doctors office we were both dead quiet. My head was still spinning with all the questions needing answers and Alice seemed to be in her own little world. I was jealous of her in so many ways. She had her whole life ahead of her: prom, college, a career. Anything she wanted she could have all because she knew how to keep her legs closed. She wasn't going to have to worry about what everyone else thought of her when her stomach grew. She didn't have to worry about her parents kicking her out once they knew. She didn't have to loose the love of her life because she made the wrong choice one night. Lucky Alice.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm OK."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You know you really should eat," she persisted.

"Geez, I'm not hungry, Why are you so concerned about it!"

"Because you're pregnant and pregnant people are supposed to eat a lot," she said as if it was common knowledge.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your pregnant and there so many things you should be doing."

"Like what?"

"You should be taking prenatal vitamins every day and you should be eating healthy. You should  
be looking into parenting classes you could take to get you ready."

I sat there stunned. Alice had really looked into all of this while I hadn't even thought further than keeping it or not. Granted, it was a huge choice.

"Believe it or not, I care about you Bella and that baby inside of you is apart of you. So I care about it, too. Yeah, I'm going to bug you about eating, sleeping and even how much weight you gain. You're not in this alone," she said with a smile.

"I always knew you were a good friend, Alice, but I never knew you were this good."

"Hey, I'm not the only one. If it wasn't for you, Jasper and me probably still wouldn't be together."

"Almost didn't at first get involved with it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're just amazing; and I love my brother, but he can be a player."

"Yeah, I know, but if he tries any of that crap, I'll play his ass into nonexistence."

"And I'd help ya," I laughed.

"No, you can't. I'll have to have someone to bail me out. I refuse to wear that horrible neon orange."

I laughed at Alice's horrified look at the thought of wearing an orange prison jumpsuit.

"Wait. Why are we at Walgreen's?" I asked as she pulled into a parking space.

"Well, you need to get on prenatal vitamins as soon as possible and I'm sure they sell them here."

"How do you know this?"

"What? it's Walgreen's; they sell everything from Bibles to condoms."

"No, I meant about the prenatal vitamins."

"Well I mean, I'm not an expert, but when you told me you were pregnant I did a little Internet searching."

"Wow! I haven't even done that." Alice had thought about this more than I had it seemed.

"It's OK, Bella, you have a lot on you. I bet you have already picked a few names out."

"No, no names yet."

"Don't worry a lot of people wait till they know what it is before they even think of names. So what is it that you want? Boy or girl?"

"I hadn't really thought about that either."

Do you think you can deliver naturally or will you need a C-section?"

"A C what?" I said.

"You know, a C-section. It's where they cut you open to take the baby out, if you can't push it out yourself. Wow Bella, you're really white all of a sudden!"

"Cut?" I asked, feeling the blood drain from my face.

"Well yeah. How else would they get it out if you won't push."

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about that either."

"Geez Bella, what have you thought about?"

If she wanted me to be honest, the only thing on my mind lately was Edward. Judging by Alice's face, she knew where my train of thought had landed.

"Please tell me you aren't think about Edward and that damn kiss."

"I can't help it, Alice."

"Yes, you can. You have bigger things to think about than some guy that you have no right even being with."

"I have every right to be with him. I love him and I shouldn't have to be explaining my feelings to you."

"Look, I don't like either Jake or Edward. You need to figure it all out now. You are stressed and I'm sure the baby can feel that. You might love Edward, Bella, but that's not his baby growing in you right now."

I couldn't believe she had gone there. It had been a no touch zone with us since I first told her I might be pregnant.

"You know what Alice? If I could change that I would."

"But you can't and I just think you need to realize that and grow-up a little. Stop thinking about yourself for a little while and think about what's best for that baby."

"The baby that I'm not even sure I want?"

"Want it or not, you have it."

I glared at the dashboard not saying a word.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you," Alice said after taking a few deep breaths.

"A little late for that don't you think."

"It just feels like I'm being more of the grown up in this and I'm not even the one that's going to be the mom."

"Don't you think I know that Alice. I'm going to be a mom. My life is over."

"Stop it. Just stop it!" she barked at me. "You life isn't over; it's just changing. Stop throwing yourself little pity parties and take this time to get your self together, before you bring a baby into it."

She opened the door and slammed it as she started towards the store. I sat in the passenger seat with my arms crossed until she got back carrying a paper bag. We didn't talk anymore until we got to my house. She didn't shut the car off, but handed me the paper bag.

"Please take them," she said not looking at me.

"Fine." I got out and didn't look back when I heard the tires of her car pull on to the road.  
I walked through the house straight to my room, fuming over how Alice had made me feel so ill informed. I went to my laptop and started to type in different things about childbirth. I ended up watching a video of someone giving birth and almost threw up. How was I suppose to survive that? I started to panic and tried to calm myself before I passed out. I mean a lot of people did this and most didn't die. There was those rare chances that someone did, but that was usually due to some other complication. I was healthy as I had ever been.

I turned the computer off and rested my head on the desk. I wasn't ready for all of this. I didn't even know if I'd be doing it all alone. I kind of assumed that Jake would stay with me and help me with the baby, but what if he didn't?

I shut my eyes trying to push those thoughts away. I let my mind drift to Edward as it did most of the time. I let the 'what ifs' start. Like what if Edward knew how I felt. What if I could be with him. What if I had Edward's baby instead of Jacob's.

When I opened my eyes again I was at school waiting in the parking lot. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for, but as soon as I saw the sleek sliver Volvo I felt peace.

"Hey gorgeous." Edward said with a wink as he got out of his car and walked towards me.

"Hey you! Look, I was thinking about skipping. Want to come?" I asked leaning into him a little.

"What and miss all of the higher learning?" he said sarcastically.

"Fine, if you don't want to come." I teased.

"Your car or mine?"

"Yours."

We drove a secluded area back in the woods, where I did little to convince him to sleep with me. It was magical and when he dropped me back at home I couldn't believe what had happened. My plan had actually worked and now I could say the baby was Edward's and no would know.

I woke up with a start and had to keep reminding myself that I hadn't actually deceived Edward like I had in the dream. But no matter how much I tried to get it out of my head I still felt horrible for even doing it in my dreams.

I had to tell Edward how I felt about him, but I knew I'd never be able to get the words out of my mouth. I had always been a great writer, so I decided to hide behind a piece of paper instead of confronting him. I pulled out a plain sheet and a pen, ready to pour my heart out onto it.  
My mind was filled with too many thoughts to just focus on one. I looked at the paper in front of me, imagining it with words, sentences, paragraphs of my thoughts, my opinions, my hope and dreams. Yet, I still sat in front of a pristine, untarnished white sheet of paper, while all my feelings were tearing me from the inside out.

I wasn't scheming like I was in my dream, but I knew I that I could get Edward to be with me like he had in my dream. Then and there, I swore to myself that I would stay away from Edward for his own good. Hopefully. It would be easier done than said because just the thought tore at my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was at my desk, for what seemed like hours it seem like, trying to figure out how to express my _feelings_ about Edward. When I was about to give up, I found the nerve to write what I really felt. So here it goes...

Edward,

I don't know where to start. Well, this may sound strange, but I have to let this out or I'll explode. You know my parents don't want me to be with you and I am not very happy with Jake right now. I don't know if it's my hormones, or what, but all I think about is you. I had a great dream about you. I know you have feelings for me, but you also know we can't be together. I know you can't stop thinking about our kiss and me. I'm so sorry that I brought up about your past; it was an accident, but no one believe that it was. Well, I'll go now. Bella

As I was putting the note in my backpack, my cell phone started to go off; I walked over and I pressed the talk button, regrettably, to hear Jake's voice.

"Hello."

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Not too much. Just studying," I lied.

"Sorry about me not being in school today."

"Why weren't you in school anyway?"

"I had something to take care of. That's why I wasn't in school."

When he said those words I began to get chills running down my back; I always wonder what he means. Did something happen? Maybe I shouldn't find out because my parents might over hear us talking?

"Bella Sweets, are you still there?"

"Oh sorry, Jake, I must have dazed off for a few. So what's up?"

"Did you just hear me?"

"Heard you had to take care of something? Yes, I did."

"I just can't tell you what I did."

"I understand but anytime you want to talk about it I'm here."

"Thanks, darling, but I don't want you to get involved with this."

Does Jake already know I am involved? I have to know what he did. "Jake, just tell me what you did?" I begged.

"Bells, I don't think its a good idea if I tell ya."

"Jake, I am getting upset and worried about you!"

"Fine, but promise me you won't tell anyone and you won't get pissed at me."

"I can promise one thing ⎯I won't tell anyone⎯but I can't promise you that I won't get pissed."

"Well fine. You know your ex-boyfriend Sam, right?"

"What did you do to him."

"I roughed him up."

"You what?" I could feel the blood rush to my head.

"You heard me. Rough him up. Like injure him."

"I have to go now; I have to finish my studying for my test tomorrow." I had to lie to Jake; I didn't want him to know that I was going over to see Sam. I don't want to betray Jake, but he dislikes Sam and if Jake finds out that I'm going to see Sam, Jake will be very pissed off.

"Okay, I will see you tonight."

"What? You're coming over later?"

"Yeah, I thought I told you that."

"No, you didn't."

"Yeah, around 11:30 or 12:00."

"Well okay, I guess, let me go now, so I can get done then."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Love ya!"

"Love ya. Laters!"

I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse, keys and headed out the front door toward my Lexus. I opened the door and went to Sam's house hoping he wanted to see me. As I drove to Sam's house I started thinking about Edward again. Why can't I stop thinking about him? Is that because I really want to be with him? i Bella, you know you can't be with him, so pull yourself together.i I was about into Sam's street when my IPhone rang. I picked it up and just saw Alice was calling me. I didn't know what she want, so I let it ring. My voice mail would pick up. I was just about to Sam's when my phone rang again. I just let it ring.

Once I got to Sam's house, I saw Embry and Quil standing in the door to the kitchen. iWhat are they doing here.I I parked the car and got out, closed my door and walked to the house. Embry moved out of the way. When I got into the kitchen, I saw that Sam was in a wheelchair. iThat Jake! What has he done to Sam?i. When Sam finally looked up at me, he wasn't too happy to see me.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"What? I wanted to see you; I thought we were just friends," I answered.

"Well, we were friends, until your boyfriend went after me. I don't want to see you again and our friendship is over. Leave."

"Sam look, it's not my fault that he did this to you."

"Bella, it's over. Just leave."

As soon as he told me to leave I left and drove back to my house in tears. I didn't know why I was crying. My relationship with Sam was over, but now our friendship is over, too. I had to freshen up so Jake wouldn't see that I had been crying. I parked the car, got out and walked over to my door and unlocked it. I walked in to our house and ran to the bathroom to wash my face.

Then, I went downstairs to wait for Jake to come over. I couldn't believe that Sam told me it's over. I thought we would stay friends no matter what; I guess I was wrong. I tried to relax, but it was not easy to do.

About half an hour later I heard Jake's car pull up my drive way. I took a quick glance in the mirror in the hallway before I opened the door. Jake was almost at my door when I opened it⎯I had to put on a fake smile⎯and he walked up to me and kissed me. Then, we walked into the living room. Jake pulled me lightly so I was sitting next to him. He grabbed the flicker and turn ed on the TV. We didn't talk for a long period of time. Finally, he opened his mouth...

"Bells, you seem distant from me. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay." I lied, I felt like shit for lying to him, but I didn't want him to know that I went to see Sam.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it. Is it what I told you about on the phone?"

"No, Jake everything is fine. I'm just tired, plus it's late"

"Well, if you don't want my company, I'll leave."

"Please, don't take it the wrong way."

"No, it's fine. I'll see you in school in the morning."

We kissed goodnight and goodbye then we got up and walked toward the door. I opened the door, Jake stepped out and he walked to his car. I stood there until I couldn't see him anymore.

I closed the door and locked it; then I went to my bedroom, got changed, jumped into bed and cried myself to sleep. All I could thinking about were Sam and Edward. I didn't want go to school in the morning. I had a good excuse to play hooky; I had a hard time sleeping.

In the morning my mom came in to my room and woke me up. "Honey, if you don't get up, you'll be late for school."

"Mom, I will get up soon." I just want to roll over and fall asleep.

I watched my mom get up and walked out of my room before I decided to get out of bed and look for something to wear. iPretty soon I won't be able to hide my stupid stomach anymore. I will get hell when they actually find out. I am not fool./i I walked over to my damn dresser and rummaged through my clothes. I took me 5 minutes to finally find something to wear. I hate being pregnant at this point. iWhy was I so stupid?/i

I got dressed after 10 minutes of looking for what I wanted to wear: apair of Jeans and a loose purple blouse with my bongos. Then, I ran to the bathroom to brush my hair and do everything that I need before I went downstairs, where I found Jasper and Alice at the breakfast bar eating french toast and bacon. iI dread going to school and seeing Jake after what he did./i

SO anyways, I got some orange juice and one piece of french toast before I headed out to Shitty Folks High.


	4. Chapter 4: scream

Chapter Four

Scream

School was pretty much uneventful, mostly because I steered clear of Jacob, Edward and Alice just to be safe. Even when I had classes with them I acted as if I was too busy listening to the lectures to have any time to talk. Then once the bell rang I sprinted out of there, leaving skid marks on the people who got in my way. I wasn't so lucky at the end of the day when I was sprinting to my car.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Jacob asked jumping in front of my path to stop me.

"Sorry. I have to… pee." Yeah that's me, always the lady.

"Ugh. OK, well, I'll see you later right?"

"Um, no actually, I… have to spend time with my dad." Yeah that sounded like a believable lie. "He has been really bugging me about spending quality time. Ya know the whole his little girl's growing up."

OK the last part wasn't really a lie. My dad had been asking me to set aside some time for him since I had been avoiding him. I assumed that if I started distancing myself now it wouldn't seem so strange when I did it later. Pretty much anything to prevent him from noticing my baby bump when it came.

"Oh well that's cool, what are you guys going to do?" Jake asked still blocking my way.

"Not sure, what ever he wants to. I guess."

"Well, maybe I can get my dad and we can kind of make it a group thing."

"Sure, but maybe another time. I know he really wants it to just be us."

"I get it, but I really do want to spend some time with you."

"I know, and we will."

"When?"

"Soon I promise, but I really do have to go now."

"Alright, bye." he kissed me on the cheek and finally moved.

"Yeah, bye."

When I got into my car I finally checked my cell. I had a missed call from Jacob, a text from Edward, and three missed calls plus two texts from Alice.

I decided to save Alice's for last because I knew I would be getting fussed at in those. It was kind of like taking the good news before the bad. The good news being Edward of course.

His text was simple, but extremely sweet.

'You look stressed. I hope you're OK. I'm here for you. -E'

I smiled down at my phone, reading and rereading the text over again. He was giving me

space, but not enough that I would think he didn't care.

After day dreaming about Edward for a good few minutes, I decided it was time to put on my big girl pants and just read Alice's text.

"Come on, Swan, just rip the band-aid off." I told myself.

The first one wasn't so bad, but they got worse as I kept reading.

'Where are you? I didn't see you at lunch.-A'

'You better not be off with Edward! Bella I swear sometimes you have a one track mind!-A'

'WHERE ARE YOU! I just saw Edward so you aren't with him. Jacob just came and asked me what's wrong with you! You are not sneaking off and leaving me to deal with your boy troubles! Write me back!- A'

I decided to stay hidden for a little longer and not reply to anyone just yet. I would have just gone straight home, but my gas tank decided to flash a red E at me. Couldn't my car tell by how quickly I had pretty much peeled out of the school's parking lot that I was just not in the mood? As soon as I had the pump in my tank I heard my name being called.

I turned to see Edward walking over to me.

"Hey." I said wishing the pump would hurry up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine, why?"

"I don't know, you seem stressed."

"And this is different from when?"

"Well, normally you don't seem like you wish you could push the rest of us off a cliff."

"What like La Push you off of it?"

He smiled at my lame joke, but it seemed to ease his mind a little. The gas pump clicked done and I was about to reach for it when he beat me to it.

"Allow me." he said with a smile.

"By all means, finish the job." I said putting my hands up and backing away from it.

He placed the pump up and closed the tank to my car.

"Come take a ride with me Swan." he said nodding to his car next to us.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Probably isn't."

"Glad you agree."

"Sure do." he said walking to his car and opening the passenger door. "You coming?"

"Thought we just went through this?"

"Hey, I said I agreed it was a bad idea, not that I didn't still want you to."

"Oh well since that's all cleared up." I laughed.

"Well the way I see it you can either stay here by yourself thinking or you can get in."

"What happens if I get in?"

"You'll be living life."

"I think I like living." I said as I got into the car.

We rode past the town lines until the paved rode ran out and the dirt road was even getting smaller.

"Planning on making your own road?" I asked.

"Something like that." He smiled, finally pulling over.

"Feel like a little hiking?"

"How far?"

"Just behind those trees." he said nodding towards the forest in front of us.

"Lead the way."

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, leading me into the trees. I wasn't sure what I was expecting when the trees finally thinned a little. Maybe a beautiful meadow with flowers or something. However, a meadow is not what stood in front of me. Instead a abandoned looking small two story warehouse stood in the middle of a plain small clearing along a small stream.

"What is this place?"

"I think it was once some kind of mill. Come on, I want to show you something."

Instead of leading me to the door of the building, we entered through a broken window that had a wooden box propped next to it.

"Sorry the door has a huge old rustic lock." he said helping me through.

"So I'm guessing that we really don't have permission to be in here?"

"Not technically, but no one ever comes here."

"Why do you come here?"

All I saw in the poorly lit room was metal and dust, nothing of real interest.

"I'll show you." he assured me with a small grin.

He lead me to an old looking stair case that I was sure wouldn't hold our weight that long. We reached the second floor, yet he had me follow him across the room to a metal ladder attached to the wall. He climbed first, undoing a hatched door above us and proceeded to climb through it. I followed and he lent me a hand to help me up the rest of the way.

"Come here." he said once I was on solid ground once again.

He lead me to the edge of the roof we were standing on. What I saw took my breath away. The stream that I had thought so little of when we first arrived glistened and shined with the rays of the setting sun. Beyond the stream the trees swayed and looked so lovely from where we stood up high above most of everything. A light breeze was blowing sending the fragrance of the pines and oaks close by.

"I come here to think a lot." Edward said softly.

"I can see why. It's so peaceful."

I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

"Peaceful yes, but it is also a good place to let off some steam."

"What do you mean?"

"When life gets to be a little too much, I come here and..."

"What? You can tell me."

"Well, I come here and I just let out a yell."

"What?"

"I know it sounds kind of crazy, but it helps. It takes away some of the pressure that I feel is

always pressing down on me."

"I know exactly what you mean about the pressure."

"Well then, by all means let it out."

"What, scream?"

"Yeah, I swear it helps."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Humor me. Close your eyes."

I did as he said and instantly felt him come closer to me. He felt like he was right behind me, like his lips could touch my ear as he spoke.

"Think about all of the things bugging you. All the things you wish you could just push to the back of your mind. All the things eating away at you. Everything you wish you could say, but know you never will."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. Like how it bugged me that everyone seemed like they knew more than me lately. How I wish I had done things differently but there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

I kept my eyes closed and nodded.

"Now let it out."

"I can't. I'm scared." I whispered.

"You can do it, Bella. Just scream. Let it all out, everything that's weighing on you."

If he only knew all the things that were weighing on me, he might not even be here right now with me. Why couldn't things just be simple again like I wanted them to be? I kept asking my self this and yet I never ever seemed to even be close to an answer.

"AUGHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs.


	5. Chap five Along with Edward a reg chap

**A note from the Authors. this is the reg. chap. that last one was a teaser for this chapter. and also we have a blog our our story. the link it on our profile if ya like to join and follow it. and also you can follow us on twitter. at Jen_courtney_4.**

_**Chap 5 Alone With Edward Under a Stary Sky**_

After screaming my life away, it felt like, Edward held me until I composed myself.

He was right. Screaming had actually made me feel better, but for some reason I didn't want to leave this spot. It felt safe here, like nothing could hurt me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

He nodded his head and just remained a quiet presence as I looked out over the trees at the setting sun. When the sun was far gone and the fire flies began make designs near the ground, he finally spoke.

"I wish there was something I could say or do." he said, brushing his finger tips across my cheek.

"You're already doing it, just being here" I assured him.

"I wish I could do more."

"No one can help me."

"Bella please, just tell me what's going on. I can try to help."

"Unless you can go back in time and talk some reason into me, there isn't much you can do."

"How far back would I have to go?" he asked with a smirk. I knew he was only trying to make me feel better, but I did wish he had the power to change it all for me.

"It's complicated." I reasoned.

"You know when most people say that, the situation normally isn't as bad as they think. Sometimes they just need a third party to look at it to see a solution that they hadn't thought of."

"Believe me, I've had a third party, a doctor, and myself all look at it. It is what it is."

"A doctor? Are you sick?" He looked so worried as he looked me over for any external signs of something being wrong.

"No, I'm not sick, don't worry."

"Okay?"

"Look, like I said, it's complicated."

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to or to just sit with you I'd like to be that guy." he said as he sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Thanks, not many guys would be willing to be that for a girl. Most are just interested in one thing."

"Believe me, I'm interested, but I'm no pig."

"Good, but ya know if you do turn out to be one, consider yourself bacon."

We laughed as he held me closer. I found myself playing with the hair on the back of his neck as I looked into his perfect topaz eyes.

"I think I'm about to complicate things a little more." he said leaning closer to me.

"Wait. I don't want you to get mixed up in all my drama." I said putting my hand on his chest to stop him.

"As long as the drama has you in it, I think I can handle it."

With that he pressed his lips to mine, cupping my face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. He ran his thumbs over my cheeks and I felt like I was melting into his palms.

"Call me a pig, but I've wanted to do that all day." he said, taking his lips from mine for just a moment.

I smiled and nodded against his lips in agreement. It was wrong for me to allow us to get closer with everything that I knew was to come. But at this moment, I didn't care. I wanted Edward, and that's exactly what I was going to get.

I let my hand travel down until I reached the hem of his shirt. My fingers skimmed just under the seams and ran over the smooth skin they came into contact with.

"Will you be mine?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes.

I knew I should tell him no since I was with Jacob, heck, I was carrying his baby, but instead…  
"For now."

"I'll take what I can get." he said, bringing his lips back to mine.

I let my fingers go further up than the skin they had been exploring, tracing his abs. He leaned me back till I was on my back and he was hovering over me.

"Choose me, okay?" he begged before he pressed his body to mine.

I felt it as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down oh, so slowly. Man, was he trying to kill me slowly or something? Geez!

He inched his fingers further and further in my pants till he got to the band of my panties. He slipped past it and didn't hesitate as he began to run his fingers all along my slit.

I whimpered beneath him, begging for him to put out the flame he was creating.

"Edwardddd." I moaned.

"Pick me?" he asked again, lifting his eyebrow.

He let just the tip of his fingers enter me.

"Edward, please." I begged, trying to move closer to his hand.

"Pick me?" he asked, taking his hands a little away from me.

I pouted in response and was rewarded by him finally putting his finger all the way in me. Unfortunately, he kept completely still and asked me again. I begged him to keep going as he entered another finger and started to move them inside of me.

I kissed his whole face and any part of him I could reach.

"Pick me?" he panted.

I nodded my head yes a few times, there was no way I'd be able to make a coherent sound.

He stroked my clit one more time and quickened his thrusts. I came instantly.

As soon as I came down from my orgasmic high I started tearing at his shirt, trying to get it off.

"Wait, Bella." he panted.

"What?"

"Not here, not now."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "I thought you wanted me, too."

"I do, but I want it all to be perfect for you."

"I'm okay with this, all I want is you."

"I want you too, but I want better for you than on the roof of some abandoned building. You deserve better than this."

I realized at that moment that it wasn't the place that made me feel safe, it was him.

How could someone who the world saw as a dangerous menace have such soft, kind eyes? How could he be so gentle and sweet with me when with everyone else he was anything but?

The answer came in the form of the most gentle kiss he placed on my lips; he loved me.  
I'd always remember this moment - that happened on the roof of some abandoned building with an amazing view.

It wasn't a meadow of flowers, but it was now our place.

**we hope you will enjoy this chapter and review it. thanks. there will more more chaps fast coming. if ya want to join our blog just go to our profile. thanks**


	6. Chapter 6: Excuses

Chapter 6 : Excuses

The last thing I want is to be caught in a triangle between Jacob and Edward. This is so confusing and my feelings about Edward are stronger than what I thought they were, but I also have feelings for Jacob. What am I going to do now? I think Jake might pop the question. That's all I need: for him to ask me to marry him.

"Bella, I think it's time to drop you off at the gas station so you can go home."

"I really wish we didn't have to end now."

"I know Bella, but I don't want you to get in trouble for being out with me."

"If only I wasn't with Jake."

"Bella, why would you pick Jake in the first place?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe I didn't want to be alone."

"What got into you when you were with me?"

"Edward, why don't you stop talking about your friend, he is your friend right?"

"Yes, but he doesn't treat ladies like you very well."

"He treats me with respect."

"That's what you think."

I looked at him with angst, like _why dis our friend like that_. We just stood for a few extra minutes until he took my hand and led me back to his car. I was regretting it. I really wish this time we had wouldn't come to an end. It's not that I don't want to see Jake, but for me to lie to him or if someone saw me getting out of his car it would really piss him off. None of them know whose baby it is. And if one of Jake's friends finds out that I was with Edward; shit will hit the roof. I know he will start a fight. I don't need it.

"Come on Bella, get in."

"Fine."

He helped me get into his Volvo and he closed the door and walked over to his side. He got in and we were on our way back to Hess gas station where my car was. On the way there I was thinking about what a nice time I had with him. He took my hand in his free hand and held it. Then I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to relax and not think about what ifs. But it was easier said than done. I was so worried about his friend, Paul. But other than that, Edward and I hardly said a word. I didn't want to leave his side. I do feel more relax with Edward than I am with Jake, but I don't know why that is.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath when I felt His mouth on my hand. That's when I started to freak out. My eyes flew open and I looked over at him. He had the grin that I loved on his face. I just couldn't resist it; I had to give in and kiss his hand. I could see he was watching me from the corner of his eyes. My heart was going out of control. Am I a fool for letting myself go with Edward today?

It didn't take a long time for us to get back to Hess station. We pulled up next to my Lexus. But before I got out, I leaned over to kiss him one last time and smiled. He returned a smile and a kiss. I didn't want to let go of him, but he let go of me first. I got out of his car but after I closed the door I turned around; I want to tell him something.

"Edward, I had a nice time with you, thank you for letting me go with you, when I really shouldn't have gone."

"It was my pleasure, Bella, anytime you need to go somewhere or just need to scream, let me know."

"Sure, I will let you know, and thanks once again."

"No problem, catch you later."

Before I even said goodbye he drove off. I looked around to make sure no-one was around before I got in my car. No one that looked familiar, so I got in and headed back to my house. On the way back to the house, all I was thinking about was the time I had had with Edward. I actually didn't go straight home, I went to Alice's house to apologize to her for letting her deal with Jake. As I pulled into her driveway I didn't see her car, maybe she went out with Jasper, go figure. So I just drove home and hoped Jake wasn't there. Or all Hell would break loose.

It only took me 10 minutes to get from her house to my house. As I was pulling up in my driveway I saw Jake's Rabbit. Great, I am in trouble now. I took a deep breath and turn off the car, then I got out and walked over to my door, that's when I saw him standing by the door with his arms crossed. He pulled me away from the door. He'd never done this before. He knew that I wasn't with my dad.

"BELLA, Where the hell were you, I thought you told me that you were going to spend time with your dad?"

"Look Jake, My dad called me while I was getting gas that he couldn't postpone his meeting."

"You should have called me and told me that, we could have spent time together."

"I was going to call you."

He looked really pissed at me. I didn't blame him. He had every right to be. I wasn't thinking, actually I was thinking with my heart and not with my brain. I rolled my eyes at him. I think he knew I was upset; he'd never treated me like this.

"Bella, that's not what someone saw."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Someone saw you getting out of Edward's Volvo!"

"Huh, what, He saw me at the gas station and I was upset that my dad couldn't spend time with me, so he asked me if I wanted to go for a little ride, I really didn't want to go, but he insisted that I should go, so I let myself go with him, nothing really happened though."

"What about that damn kiss ?"

Just great, whoever saw me must be a spy for Jake. I pulled away from him without hurting myself. I looked away just in time to see Alice and Jasper pulling up the driveway.

"What the fuck were you doing kissing him, my other friend- first it was Sam, and now it's Edward?"

"Jake, stop cursing at me first of all, Sam and I were dating or seeing each other before you even came into my life so don't put Sam in this, and as for Edward it was just a friendly goodbye kiss."

"Stop seeing Edward, you're my girl."

"Jake, don't you tell me who I can and can't see, and by the way which of your other friends went to spy for you?"

"I'm not telling you."

"I can guess who it was. Paul."

"What?"

"Yes, you heard me. It was Paul, you know he doesn't like me , so you asked him to spy on me."

"Damn you're good."

"Damn right, I am good."

"I really wanted to know if you were telling the truth or lying about seeing your dad."

I didn't know what to do, half of it was a lie and the other half was the truth. I really wasn't going to see my dad; I was going out and Edward saw me so he ask me to go for a ride with him. I just couldn't tell Jake that. He knew that I don't like Paul either, even thought he was my ex boyfriend's friend. I couldn't stop him from seeing his friend whom I don't like.

Jake walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me after he apologized for grabbing me like that. I had no choice but to give in even though he had yelled at me. I unlocked the door and all four of us walked in. Alice and Jasper went up to his room to be alone while Jake and I went to the den and watch TV together. He took my hand and held it. I put his hand to my mouth and kissed it .

"Baby, I didn't mean to flip out about the whole ordeal, I was just stressed out about everything."

"About what, you don't know what stress is."

"You seem so distant from me, I thought I did something wrong, I tried to text you and you didn't even reply back."

"I had a lot on my plate, with this."

"With what?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"What do you mean 'with this'?"

"If I tell you, please don't flip out again."

"I will try not to."

"I'm pregnant."

"Your. What.?"

"Yes, you heard me, pregnant."

"Holy shit."

"Yes, and I don't know by whom."

The look on his face was freaking me out, I thought I blew the fores when I told him the news. Now I am very sorry for telling him so soon. If he finds out that the baby isn't his, he will blow again. This time I kept my mouth shut and will wait and see. I pulled myself closer to him and I stared in his eyes. I wish I could know what he is thinking right now. He took my hand and placed it on the top of my other hand and place his hand on top of mine. We didn't speak for a while. I felt a tear running down my face. He removed his hand and wiped it from my face. I do know he cares and worries about me. And the other part of me wishes that he would break up with me. Am I stupid or what? You got me. All I wanted was to know who I really was meant for.

Jake now knows that I'm pregnant and Edward doesn't know yet, and I'm afraid to tell him.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I knew how you would react to the news."

"Yeah, that's a lot to take in."

I knew it would be a lot to take in, when I found out that I was pregnant I was like what? How can that be? But I dealt with it. I'm only three months along in my pregnancy.

"What are you thinking, Jake?"

"If the baby is mine."

I didn't know what to tell him, I didn't want to lie to him and tell him that it's his, if it isn't his.

Well, Bells, is it mine?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Yeah I don't know, I'm sorry!"

"Well we'll take one day at a time."

"You're not pissed off at me."

"I'm a little how could you!"

"It was at a party. I was drunk."

"I know, but you shouldn't have done that, we had started seeing each other."

"Well, yeah I know. when you drink alcohol it makes you do things."

After I had said that I just regretted it . Jake should know. I moved closer to him. As I was as close as I could be I wrapped my arm around him and kissed him on cheek. He looked at me. I hope he understands what I was telling him. It was a mistake that I have to deal with. I don't blame him one bit if he's pissed off at me.

He turns to face me; I wish he would say something instead of keeping himself quiet- it was starting to freak me out. I moved my mouth toward him and I pressed my lips against his. I was hoping that would make him say something. I moved my tongue inside of his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7: texts and calls

7 Phone calls & Texts

Jake pulled away from me, then and took my hands in his and held them. Then he leaned over to me and kissed me. I wondered if he wasis happy to hear the news. I wrapped my other arm around him. Now he was massaging my back. What's gotten into him? I thought about how he would react when he finds out the baby might not be his. I just want to think about now, cause I just want be held now. I don't want be stressed, I know he forgot about our argument we had outside. Thank god.

"Jake, are you happy?"

"I'm a little happy, but after what you told me, if you think I'll be jumping up and down, you're wrong."

"But what if the baby is yours?"

"As soon as I find out it's mine, then than I might be but till then I am not ecstaticestic about it."

"I understand."

"What if it's my best friends baby?"

"I don't know what to tell you."

The look on his face... could hurt you. I've never seen him so hurt before, I know he's always wanted a child of his own;, this will kill him if it's not his. I hugged him tighter. I did feel bad about all of this. I What am I going to do?I I love him and I didn't want to hurt him, even so I also love being with Edward. See what I told you? Yeah, It's in so messed up. I don't know who I really want to be with . Part of me wants to stay with Jake and and the other part thinks I'm better with Edward. I just remember the time I had with Edward was unreal, it felt like a dream, but I know it was a real and not a dream.

"Just tell me, Bella, do you want to still be with me?"

"Yes I still want to be with you." I said to him.

"That's all I wanted to know."

I can't believe he believes me, and once I lie, I will always lie, to make him happy. I don't want my life to be consisting of lies. Cause then I would will feel like a bad guy for my lies; the truth is I still have feelings for him and now I am starting to have feelings toward Edward. I felt his hand still rubbing my back. So I was now not so comfortable to being with him.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

See? I keep lying to me.

"Then let's enjoy the time we have left before I have to go back to La Push."

"Yeah, you're right."

So I lean over toward him and rested my head on his chest; than I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath so I can relax. Which it did help. I felt his lips on my collar bone as he started to kiss me. then. It tickled. I moved my mouth to his cheek. I took my hands and moved his head so I could kiss his big red lips. We kissed like we never had before. Then I felt his lips move to my ear lobe and then he whispered in my ear; "I love you, Bella!"

"I love you, too!" I whispered back.

" That's all I want to hear."

I was like jeez that nice. I pulled away from him and stared at him.

" What?"

"What you just said."

"I'm glad you told me that you love me!"

"Most guys would say it back one more time."

"As you know I'm not most guys."

"I know you're not most guys, you are who you are!"

"Damn right I'm me, I'm different."

I just wish he could just either cool it or leave. But I know he won't. All I wanted to do was cry. He's not the same Jake, that I fell in love with. He's changed a little. Was it that he already knew that I was pregnant?.It can't be; I only found out a few weeks ago myself. He pulled away again and he stared at me. I pulled him closer to me again; I wanted to be held. I kissed the tip of his nose. Then I smiled at him. I just wanted to see him smile. But he didn't even try to smile.

"Jake, I would like to get some sleep."

"So you want to kick me out!"

I could tell he was hurt that I wanted him out. It's just I had a long day. If he was me, he would understand. He just gave me the sad puppy dog look. It normally works but not now. I rose from the love seat and waited for Jake to get up. A minute later, he got up and kissed me. After the kiss I walk with him to the door. I open the door and he walked out;. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. I closed the door and went to my room, I had to walk pasts Jasper's room, the lights were off., I stood by the door- sure enough- they were at it.

So I started back to my room., I closed the door behind me and went to my desk to text Edward. I open my iPhone and scroll down to his name,; then I push text.

Hey Edward, it's Bella, I just wanted to thank you again.

After I got done texting him, I closed my iPhone and got in the shower. I just hope Jake doesn't decide to call while I'm in the shower. I also hope Edward doesn't expect me to text back, I just couldn't talk much because I was just to shitty tired to talk to anyone. After I got out of the shower and dried off and changed, I brushed my teeth and hair and then I walked into my room. I walked over to my desk and sure enough- my phone was lighting up like crazy. I picked it up and flipped it open and there was a text from Eddy boy.

It read; Hi Bella, I don't know where you are but I just got your text, I'm glad you had fun, and you're welcome;, if it's not to late please feel free to text back.

I was about to reply back when my iPhone rang., I looked at the I'D and sure enough, it was Jake. I pressed the talk button.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella, just checking in with you."

"That's nice of you, but I'm fine."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, I love you, bye."

"Right, love ya too, later."

I hung up the phone, relieved, and felt relief then I pressed text reply.

Edward, so sorry for not replying back, but Jake was calling as I was about to reply back, do you want to skip school and hang out somewhere, if you still up, text back, bye.

A few minutes later I was laying on my bed watching TV. when I heard my phone beep, notifying me that I had a new test came on. Sure enough, it was Edward.

Bella, so sorry for not answering you back sooner, I don't think it's a good idea, I have a big test tomorrow, anyways are you doing anything after, text back.

What he can't play hooky with me?. I felt bad now. I don't know what to do? I laid my iPhone down on my nightstand and took the remoter and channel surfed until I finally find something on the tube. I was up for a little while before I fell asleep. As I was about to doze off my bed room phone rang. I went to grab it .

"Hello."

"Bella, you're still up!"

"Alice, why are you calling me this late, you know it's, 1:30 in morning, and no I was about to doze off."

"Oh, sorry, well than I'll let you go now."

"Thanks, Alice, bye."

"No problem, night."

I hung up the phone and tried to sleep. It didn't last long. I was sound asleep, when my iPhone rang. Now what?

"What, Alice, did you forget something?."

"Bella, it's not Alice, it's me, Emily."

"Emily, what's the matter?"

"It's Jake."

"What?"

"Something happened to him, he asked for you."

"What happened?"

"Bella, Bella , I can't explain it."

"Fine, I'll be right over to your place."

"Thanks."

We hung up the phone and I got out of bed and than I put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. On my way out of my room I grabbed my purse and keys. As I went to the door, I wrote a note for my parents.


	8. Chapter 8 lost mom

An Author Note: We want to thank you for your patience on us for the delay of the chapter, we had some email or messages issues. Courtney is leaving for a trip in a few days so we will take a week breaks and be back to work when she's back. We also want to thank Tammy for the beta.

Disclaimer: We don't only the twi charters, we only lending them, they belong to the amazing and awesome Stephanie Meyers. But we own the plot and etc. so if you like to use the plot please ask, I'm sure that we can let you borrowing the plot.

Chapter 8

Lost Mom

When I pulled into Emily's drive way I was shocked to see only Emily's car. I had assumed that there would have been a slew of people here, if there had really been something wrong.

Before I could even knock on the door it was thrown open. Emily pulled me in by my arms and quickly began to lead me further into the house.

"It's really, really bad Bella. I'm not even sure what to do. They just left him here for me to handle. I mean do I look like a doctor. No, I don't!" She said franticly still pushing me towards where I assumed Jake was.

"What happened?" I asked trying to get a word in.

"I'm not even sure. I was just sitting watching TV and they just busted in. They said that there and been some kind of incident. They put Jake in my spare room and then told me to take care of him."

"Is he hurt does he need a hospital?"

"I don't think so but he is pretty banged up. I don't think they wanted to go to a hospital in-case someone started to ask question."

"Wait Emily, are you saying that you think he got hurt doing something illegal?"

"You didn't hear me say that." she said opening a door at the end of the hall.

The room was small with only a small bed and a small lap on a end table. Jake was laying in the bed with an eerie glow on his face from the lamp. He was completely asleep, but didn't look at all peaceful. Even though I wanted to wake him and demand to know what was going on, I didn't. I started to back out of the room and once Emily realized I wasn't next to her, she followed me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…don't' know."

"OK?"

"Look can you get him to call me when he wakes up?"

"Yeah, sure I guess. I thought you would want to sit with him at least."

"I do, but their isn't much I can do. Just get him to call me ok?"

"Alright."

I didn't hesitate as I hurried out the door back to the safety of my car. I started driving around aimlessly as I though everything over. What had happened to him? Did I even want to know. I mean I had enough on my plate to worry about than Jake getting himself into something stupid. Then getting himself hurt!

I somehow ended up at home and quietly made my way into the house. All lights were off and I stumbled a little as I went up to my room. I lay in my bed wishing sleep would find me sooner. Any way that I could escape all the choices that had led me to where I was now.

I realized that it was suddenly bright and I put my hand over my face to block it out. I guessed it was morning when had I fallen asleep?

"Well are you going to get up or just stay in bed all day?" I heard my mom ask.

I opened my eyes and smiled up at her as she put away some of my laundry.

"I was thinking about taking permeate residents on this bed." I joked.

"Then it's a hug a day for rent." she laughed.

"Wow the economy really has gone down." It felt nice to joke around with my mom and I could tell by her bright smile that she had really missed this to.

"What do you think of a little girls day out honey?" my mom asked me out of the blue.

"Um not today mom I'm sorry." Even though I really missed doing things with my mom, us spending time together would only up the chances of her noticing there was something different about me. To most people I looked exactly the same as I had three months ago, but to someone who really cared about me like my mom, would tell I'd gained a little weight in the mid section.

"Aw come on Bella I feel that we haven't spent as much time together as we use too?"

"That's not true mom, I see you ever day."

"Yes but it's not the same. I miss you Isabella Marie." Great she was pulling out the real name.

"Me to, but I… already promised Alice I'd go to the mall with her."

"Oh well, she wouldn't mind if I tagged along would she?" Wow she was desperate to spend time with me if she was willing to endure an Alice shopping trip.

"I guess she wouldn't, but I think she wanted to talk boys. You know Jasper and such. I think it might be a little weird for her to do that with his mom there don't you think?"

"And it's not weird with his sister?"

"Hey I was her friend before she was his girlfriend."

"I get it, I get it. You don't want your lame old mom tagging along." She pulled out her famous pout that was known to make a person change their minds in a second. It was the reason my father no longer had a beard that made him look like an apostle straight out of the Bible.

"Mom you know that's not true, you are still the coolest mom on the block." Might as well boost her ego a little.

"The only other mom on this block is old Mrs. Arnold and I'd hope I was cooler than a sixty eight year old bingo playing elder."

"You know what I mean."

"Fine, but can I at least take my only daughter out for ice cream?"

Dang she knew how to get me. Her pout mixed with the fact that I was craving ice cream, like a diabetic, broke me.

"Alright but let me throw on a hoodie." I said as I went to my closet to grab one. I threw on my baggiest hoodie for good measure and slipped on some flip flops.

"What's this Bella?" my mom asked from across the room.

I looked up to see her holding a book that she had gotten out of my desk. It was a book Alice had gotten me called, So Your Pregnant Now What?

"

Did you just go threw my desk?" I demanded.

"I was just picking up your desk a little, but you didn't answer me. What is this?"

"My personal items that's what!" I fumed.

"Well I don't think it gets more personal than a pregnancy book!", she yelled.

"When it's in my desk it is."

"A desk I bought! I just can't believe you were hiding this from me!"

"I wasn't going to, I just couldn't… I just didn't…" I said losing steam as I felt more and more guilty.

"No Bella, I don't want to hear it, there is no excuse for hiding a thing like this from me."

"If you would just let me explain."

"Explain what? That you are reading a pregnancy book behind my back. I just can't believe this, Bella I thought I taught you kids better."

"You did mom, I made a mistake." Her eyes softened a little bit and she quickly grabbed me up into a tight hug.

"Yes, you should have came straight to me."

"I know that now." I rested my head on her shoulder and felt like a large weight had been taken off of mine. For the first time since forever I finally felt like every was going to be ok.

"Just wait till I get a hold of that Jasper!" she said.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Jasper! Getting a girl pregnant and hiding it from me. Then having his poor younger sister trying to look up things for him. I'm glad you guys stuck together, but never the less he should have came straight to me."

"Wait mom Jasper didn't…" I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"Exactly he didn't. Didn't think, didn't use precautions." She started up again, letting me go and heading out of the room. I knew she was pretty much past reason.

"Mom wait please just listen!"

"We will talk later Bella, I need to go find that boy."

"

Wait, mom no!" I started running after her, but for a middle aged woman she was fast when determined.

I finally caught up enough to her to grab her arm, trying to stop her.

"What?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Alice isn't the one that's pregnant."

"Then who is?"

I

looked into her eyes, memorizing how she looked at me. I knew she would never look at me the same after I told her that it was me.

"It's me mom."

"What's you?"

"I'm…the one that's pregnant."

Her eyes widened and the blood seemed to complete leave her face.

"You?" she whispered.

"Yes me."

She stared at me silently for what felt like hours. I wasn't sure if she was expecting me to start laughing and say I was just kidding.

"Mom… I…"

She held up her hand to silence me as she started towards her room. I watched as she shut the door and heard it lock. I stood there stunned waiting for her to come back out.

"Hey Bells." Jasper said walking down the hall.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. I guessed my face showed what was going on in the inside.

Withering pain and disappointment.

"Bella really what's wrong?"

"I think I just lost my mom."

Please review and read. let us know what you think happen to Jake? did Sam ? or Edward did something to him? or did he do it to himself. How do you feel that Bella's mom Rene found out? We like to hear your thoughts.

You can follow us on Twitter Jen_courtney_4

You can aslo follow me ( jen) cullenschick

Our blog info: . or www(dot)thelittlercafe(dot)blogspot(dot)com

if your interested in a interview please pm us and we will send ya the details on it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. please read and review thanks.


	9. Chapter 9 Messing up

_**A/n: Welcome sorry for the delay on this chapter. Courtney was away and busy. well anyway we are back now. I'm sure we will get busy on the next chapters. We don't own the twilight characters. but we do own the plot and some characters. If you want to read our other stories that we won't you might want to check out: www(dot)freewritersandreaders(dot)ning(dot)com/ . ifs free. you might want to read other authors stories as well.**_

_**A disclaimer: the up coming chapter there will be some lemons and sexual contact. Just a warning if your under 17 of ages. plus some foul languages too.**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Messed up

Telling my mom that I was pregnant had gone pretty much like I had thought. The gut wrenching disappointment on her face, the way she couldn't even seem to talk to me much less look at me. I had slept a restless sleep half expecting my dad to come in and kick me out on the spot after my mother told him.

But no one came to my room, everything stayed eerie quiet through the night except for the hushed sounds of my crying.

When the light of day began to show threw the curtains over my window I realized that I hadn't slept at all. I lay there for hours more not wanting to pop the bubble I was living in at the moment. Where I was able to pretend that my life wasn't about to come crashing down around me. That when I walked out of my room into the kitchen my mom would be there cooking breakfast like any other morning. I'd find my dad at the table with a cup of coffee reading the morning paper. He would click his tongue at the things he didn't like and pretend that he didn't read the funnies every day.

I opened my door slowly praying that it wouldn't squeak for once. Keeping my arms wrap securely around myself I walked slowly down the hallway. I breathed in heavenly before I turned the corner to the kitchen.

I wanted to start crying at the sight.

My mother was at the stove cooking breakfast and my father was reading the paper with a cup of coffee.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"O hey honey it's about time you got up. I wasn't sure if you would want pancakes or waffles so I made both." she said smiling at me as if it was just any old day.

"I…I…" I stammered.

"Hey kiddo." my dad said looking up from his paper.

I knew then by the way he looked at me that she had never told him. By the way she was acting I was sure she was just going to pretend as if it had all been a bad dream.

"Hi dad."

"What ya got planned for today?" he asked.

"I…nothing…. Nothing at all." I said looking over to where my mother stood at the stove with her back to me.

Why hadn't she told him?

"O well good I was thinking we could go out to the batting cages after I got off of work today and maybe hit a few balls."

"Umm sure dad… that sounds cool."

"Great I'm looking forward to it." he started reading his paper again with a faint smile on his lips.

He really was looking forward to it. He had no idea I was pregnant. I suddenly felt very angry at the situation. Here was my father a good hard working man and I was lying to him, his own daughter. Then even on top of that his wife who loved him was standing there listening to all of this and not saying a word. What did she think it would be better for him to just not know until he realized 'Wow Bellas getting kind of pudgy around the middle'.

"Dad theirs something I need to tell you." I said not looking up from the floor as I sat down next to him.

"O Bella honey here's your pancakes, hurry and eat then while they are hot." my mother said quickly laying a plate in front of me and blocking my view of Charlie. She gave me a pleading look and looked quickly to my stomach.

"What's that Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Um nothing." I said staring at my mother completely confused.

"Alright girls I best be heading off to work." Charlie said getting up and patting me on the head then kissing my mother goodbye before heading out of the door.

I stood abruptly from the table pushing my chair aside as I started for my room.

"Bella wait." I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

Renee caught up to me and I couldn't even look at her.

"Why are we lying to him?" I asked her.

"It's for the best right now." she said pleadingly.

"Why?"

"He is under a lot of stress right now Bella, we haven't had a chance to talk to you about it..."

"About what, what kind of stress?"

"He's had a lot of problem with his blood pressure and celestial, the doctors are worried that if he doesn't control it then he might become prone to a heart attack."

"A heart attack." I whispered to myself. Charlie had always seemed completely invincible to me through out my life. He hadn't even started to gray yet really.

"Yes so just give me some time to think of a way of telling him ok?"

"Ok but please mom just don't keep me in the dark with dads health stuff anymore."

"I promise."

So that's how I ended up in the batting cages with my dad for the next week straight. I agreed to what ever he wanted to do with out even a moment of thought towards if I wanted to or not. It did sadden me when he asked because of how he almost seemed sure that I was going to say no.

I was glad when he encouraged me to invite Alice to come along with us to the movies. I hadn't really seen her in days even though she called me every night to check on me. It would be nice to do something some what normal with her.

Even if my dad was going to be there and we couldn't talk freely.

I hurried out of the car to the theater as soon as my dad stopped the car in front of it.

"Go find Alice I'll go get a parking space Bells." Charlie said as I shut the door.

I wasn't even up the first few stairs when I heard Alice before I saw her.

"Bella! Bella over here!" she yelled waving her hands franticly. She was standing behind a guy with a baseball cap and I felt bad for him as she pushed him out of her way to get to me.

She reached me faster than I ever thought possible and I didn't have time to brace myself.

"How are you? Jasper said you told your mom! Are you ok? What did they say? It must be ok if your dad is here with you!" she rambled.

"Alice, Alice take a breath please." I laughed. "My dad doesn't know yet so please don't say anything ok.'

"Wait why doesn't he know?"

"Health stuff I'll explain later, just please don't say anything."

"Yeah I promise."

"Good, so who's the guy in the hat you were talking too?"

"Oh, that's well…Edward."

"Edward!" I almost screeched. "What is Edward doing here?"

"Well he is actually here with me."

"WHAT!"

"Whoa wait not like that." she said holding her hands up. "We have kind of… well become friends."

"Friends? You and Edward? I thought you hated him."

"No not at all. I just didn't like how he seemed to make you always become off track and a little flighty."

"Your calling me flighty?" I asked raise my eyebrow.

"Yes, well you were. Now you finally have gotten your head on straight, Edward agrees."

"Edward agrees with you? Exactly how much have you guys been talking?"

"A lot actually. He somehow got my number and called me when you hadn't answered any of his calls. It was so adorable Bella, he was so worried and pleaded with me to at least let him know if you were ok."

"If he was so worried about me why is he still standing over there by himself."

"Well we weren't to sure if you would be to pleased with us becoming friends and him showing up here with out you knowing. Plus ya know your dad being here and all."

"So what is he waiting for a signal or something?"

"Not really." she said smiling. "HEY EDWARD SHE ISN'T GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alice yelled over to him receiving a few strange looks from the people waiting in line to buy tickets.

Edward walked over with a sheepish look.

"Hey Bella hadn't seen you in a while." Edward said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Edward you either. It's nice to know that you made new friends and weren't out mopping around missing me."

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but yeah a few new friends."

"And missing me?" I smiled.

"Very very much." he said leaning a little closer.

A cough from behind us made us both jumping a little apart.

"Isabella who is your friend?" Charlie asked staring Edward down.

"Oh this is…"

"Hey Mr. Swan how are you? This is my friend Eddie." Alice said jumping in and saving my tail.

I was sure that Charlie knew who Edward was, but I guess with out his recognizable bronze hair showing he hadn't realized who it was.

"You coming to the movie with us Eddie?" Charlie asked.

"Yes sir if that would be ok."

"Can't say I'm not glad I was a little worried they would force me into going to see a chick flick. Now the numbers are evened out a little. I don't think I could stand sitting through one of those horrible vampire movies." I think it was the most I had ever heard Charlie say.

So here I sat in a movie theater with my father on one side of me and Edward on the other. As soon as the lights started to go down only one thought crossed my mind.

God had a very mean messed up since of humor sometimes.

* * *

_**A/n: what do you think is going to happen to Bella? do you think she should explain it to edward? We would like to hear your thoughts on what to express to happen next.**_

_**You can follow us on twitter (At)Jen_courtney_4**_

_**you can also follow Me (jen) on twitter (at) Cullenschick**_

_**we have a blog on blogerspot too it www . the littler cafe . blogspot .com. ( theres no spaces on the address) its all one word.**_

_**Courtney is working on a sequel to one of her stories (if you interested go to her page: )**_

_**Jen: I ma working one a new fan fiction as well Forever& Always. you can find it on my pages if your interested on ffnet :Dansgrl23)**_

_**if you are interested in a different site heres the address: www(dot)freewritersandreaders(dot)ning(dot)com/**_

_**please read and review We have the teasers and what not on our blog.**_


End file.
